tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Fighter's Guild (Celia and Silorne Galerion) VS Mages' Guild (Lilly Tira and Lily)
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! You know, there's nothing more beutiful than when two rival teams come together and create needless, senseless and chaotic violence. With that in mind, we've decided to bring key members of the Fighter's Guild to fight against key members of the Mages' Guild. Who will have the honour of representing these Sudo Warriors and Ballgown wearing spell flingers? In the Blue Corner we have... Celia Celia, Master Squire of the Fighter's Guild and formerly a veteran campaigner of the Imperial Legion. Before all of this, she had spent years studying as a Priestess of Mara, so that she may master restoration. She's an all round cheery and upbeat person, unless of course you're dealing with her evil clone, then she's prone to chop a few heads off. Celia is, otherwise, well mannered and upbeat, though she is professional, when the time calls. Celia is a skilled swordsman and a gifted healer as well as being an excellent leader, however, how will that fare, when working with her partner. Silorne Galerion Silorne is an Aldmer vampire and the unknown child of Vanus Galerion, born in the second era. Damn, she's almost as old as my grandmother... Anyway, she excelled at magic and was taught by the Mage's Guild in Alteration, Destruction, and Restoration magic. Soon, she left to join the Tamriel's Fighting Guild to learn how to use a sword. Afterwards, she left and encountered Valius Coldight and he gave her Coldlight vampirism. She traveled with him to the Coldlight Citadel in High Rock. These two should make quite a team against any normal opponent but how will they fare against members of a rival guild? In the Yellow Corner we have... Lilly Tira Born as a result of a union between Agatha Tira and Arik Morgan, Lilly was born in the County Skingrad wilderness and was raised in isolation, until she was Nineteen. She left her humble cottage to go to Skyrim's college of Winterhold, to learn to become a stronger mage but found that she got arrested along the way. Whilst in prison, she got a letter from a mysterious benefactor, who paid her bail money and teamed her up with another convict and joined forces to appease thier benefactor's demands and earned their freedom. Lilly then travelled with another group of friends, which unfortunately didn't end well for anybody. She has since had a son and joined the Mages Guild, working her way up to the rank of arch mage. Lilly is a strong combatant, a shapeshifter, like her Father and a crafty mage like her mother. She is a Master of most forms of magic and her wabbajack always gives her an edge or condemns her in battle. She does, however, prefer to work alone, so how will she fare with a team mate? Introducing... Lily Little is known of Lily or her heritage, but she is supposedly the daughter of 'Father'. Her early childhood was filled with misery and suffering, being constantly abused by her father due to holding half the power which was said to be able to kill gods with near impunity, regardless of how powerful they are. Eventually, when she reached the age of 18, she escaped captivity from her father and fled to Skyrim in search of a new life. Her early days were also filled with suffering, being a beggar and constantly being violated by thugs before being abused. However, she regained her footing and eventually learned how to defend herself and harness a small fracture of her powers. However, this also made her grow a sense of mistrust against many people who claim to want to help her. After a few years, she has heard of the College of Winterhold and it's absolute neutrality to politics. It didn't take long for her to head for the college to seek a peaceful life. Lily is shown to be shy, kind, and somewhat distrustful. This is due to her horrible past and abuse at the hands of Father in her early childhood. She is incredibly afraid of people in her early life and is highly distrustful of most people. She is also known to lack confidence in her actions and decisions. Despite these traits, she is approachable and friendly once she gets to know people. She is simple-minded and only seeks friends that she can trust and count on at the time of need. So, who will fare in a battle between a Guild for Fighters and a Guild for Mages? Is the dress mightier than the sword? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed, here are the results! Fighter's Guild (Celia and Silorne Galerion): 1 Mage's Guild (Lilly Tira and Lily): 4 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena